DanMachi : Zeus and Leviathan
by TorvaMessor
Summary: Zeus along with his servant Leviathan descend to earth and all goes well until one day, after being forced into a deep sleep for hundreds of years Leviathan is now awake, and is out for revenge on those who put him there. However, when confronted by one of his masters kin, he has to choose either his revenge or the protection of his master's kin.
1. Chapter 1

At the beginning of time, the gods fought constantly. To end the countless decades of fighting, Zeus created Leviathan. The Leviathan was made to stop the gods in case if one lost control of their emotions. Millions of years later; when the gods descended from heaven, Leviathan followed Zeus. The gods becoming bored with Heaven allowed humans to form a pact with the god, in turn becoming one of their familia. Leviathan joined Zeus's familia, promising to follow him. While it's true name is Leviathan, it's human name was Alduin. As Alduin he was a white male, with dark brown hair and a medium proportioned body. Zeus made his human form so that it was not too big and not too small, the size was just the right balance to blend in; and it worked, no one ever found out who or what he was for hundreds of wore white light armor that only guarded his vital organs, he wore a black undershirt with brown pants and a pair of brown boots. Alduin also had a sachel that he used to carry his things. Alduin had a one-handed longsword on his waist that had barely been used but was covered in scuffs and dints. The Zeus familia was fairly calm for its size. The familia went on expeditions to the lowest levels of the dungeon often. No one ever went below floor 97. The only ones who knew what the lowest of the low held were the gods and Leviathan.

"Alduin, what does being an adventurer means to you," asked Zeus.

"How would I know what it means, I am your servant, not an adventurer," replied Alduin.

"I see; HOWEVER, don't forget, as long as you have that rune on you back you are an adventurer," exclaimed Zeus.

Alduin already on one knee, dropped down onto both knees, bowing his head low to the ground. For a being such as Alduin, a hunter, and peacekeeper of Zeus, bowing his head to any god other than Zeus would go against the very reason he was created.

"Do not bow my child, you have done nothing wrong," explained Zeus.

Alduin lifted his head and returned to one knee. Now looking at Zeus's face, Alduin could clearly see there was something troubling him.

"Is there something on your mind, master," asked Alduin.

"Ouranos asked me to send you, to help with a special mission, apparently Freya will also be sending some members of her familia," said Zeus.

"If I'm not mistaken, Ouranos's familia is responsible for managing the guild," inquired Alduin.

"Yes, Ouranos took on the responsibility of setting up the guild," answered Zeus.

"Shall I depart immediately, Master," asked Alduin.

"Yes, Ouranos seemed to insist on your immediate arrival," answered Zeus.

"Alduin the Leviathan, go forth and assist the Ouranos and Freya familias on their expedition," decreed Zeus.

"Yes, Master," said Alduin

As Alduin starts to walk out of the room Zeus says, "Be careful Alduin, I have the feeling Ouranos is up to something".

"You don't have to worry, I shall return," answered Alduin.

Alduin left the Zeus Familia Hall, then he headed straight to the dungeon entrance, where the Ouranos and Freya familia members were waiting for him. As Alduin approached the dungeon entrance, he could see the new guild building, that was still under construction. Once Alduin arrived at the Tower of Babble, he could see a group of five people at the base of the tower, and that they were obviously highly skilled and possibly level 6's or 7's. As Alduin approached the group he noticed that they were surrounded by what could only be described as a paparazzi. When Alduin got into listening distance he could hear them shouting all sorts of praises usually reserved for idols. As Alduin approached the group, more and more people started to stare at him. Alduin did a good job of staying out of the spotlight; however, the one major downside of this was that nobody knew who he was.

"Are you the Ouranos and Freya familia members going on the expedition today," asked Alduin.

"Yes, we are, I am Torva *wink* leader of the Ouranos familia Mage Squad, you must be the member of the Zeus familia who was sent to join us," stated Torva.

"Yes, you are correct Torva," replied Alduin.

The crowd of fans around Torva and the others didn't like that someone who they had never seen before was talking so casually too their Idol. The crowd starts saying things like, "who does he think he is talking to Torva like that", and "Is he even high enough level to go on an expedition".

"Tell me child of Zeus, what is your name," asked Torva.

"My name is Alduin," replied Alduin.

"Then tell me Alduin, do you think you are strong enough to fight alongside us," asked Torva, with a very rude tone of voice.

"My strength is irrelevant, Zeus ordered me to assist you in any way possible, whether I think I'm strong enough to fight alongside you is not my decision to make," explained Alduin.

"well then how about a test of strength," asked Torva rhetorically.

"The two on my left are some of the best sword fighters in the Freya familia, Alfred Stronoff, and Cliff Hagan," stated Torva.

"Fine, then what do you propose," asked Alduin.

"How about a throwing contest," proposed Torva, looking at some construction material nearby.

"The rules are simple if you can throw a stone slab as far as Alfred or Cliff then we'll accept you as a member of the expedition," Stated Torva.

Alduin walked to the stone slabs on the side of the courtyard, alongside Alfred and Cliff.

"Alfred will go first, then Cliff, and finally Alduin, is this okay with everyone," asked Torva.

"yes," said Alfred, Cliff, and Alduin.

The courtyard wasn't anything special, maybe 100-meter diameter circle with a grand fountain in the middle. The ground was brick, with patches of cement here and there, where new buildings were being planned. Alfred picked up one of the stone slabs. As Alfred stepped up to the perimeter of the courtyard, the crowd was starting to cheer very loudly. Alfred threw the slab about 75-meters. The crowd roared with excitement.

"That is how it's done," stated Alfred, obviously marveling at his own might.

Next Cliff picked up his slab. Cliff started to walk towards where Alfred had just thrown his slab. As Cliff walked closer to where he would throw the slab, the crowd started to swell again, making all sorts of howls, and cheers. With a mighty hurl, Cliff threw his slab next to where Alfred had thrown his.

"Yes, one more down for the records, the day someone of the Freya familia beat someone from the Zeus familia," exclaimed Cliff obviously celebrating too early.

As Alduin moved to pick up his slab, he could hear in the crowd other saying things like, "can he even lift that", Alfred was smaller than Alfred and Cliff; however, he wasn't scrawny. Alduin picked up the rock with ease; this shocked some in the crowd. When Alduin reached the edge of the courtyard, he got into a position to throw. As Alduin aimed where he would throw the slab, his muscles tensed up swelling to twice their size. Then Alduin threw the slab; Alduin was trying to hold back some, he didn't want to overshoot and get everyone's attention. However, he couldn't lose either, because if he lost, he would have disgraced the Zeus familia. However, Alduin didn't hold back enough, his throw went a full 25-meters farther than theirs. After the first signs of shock wore off, all Alduin could do is play it off as intentional.

"Did I pass your test Torva," asked Alduin.

"Yes, you did, in that case, first let me apologize, I simply had to test your ability, next I should introduce you to the other two mages from the Ouranos familia," replied Torva.

The two other mages in blue robes stepped forward, there was a short girl, a large male, and the over essive female mage idol Torva.

"The girl on my right is Leafalia of the Great Elvin Forest, north of Oratoria, and the man on my left is Messor," explained Torva. Both Leafalia, and Messor gave a slight bow.

Leafalia, was an elf with two pointy ears, and golden yellow hair, she had round dark blue eyes (Yes, I know this is just like Lefiya Viridis, but it will make sense soon), Messor was a dwarf, he had a braided brown beard, with unkempt brown hair, Torva, Leafalia, and Messor, we're all wearing Blue cloaks. Messor had his hood up so it was hard to see his face; however, Leafalia and Torva both had their hoods down.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," replied Alduin.

"now that introductions are finished, let's head out at once," said Torva. As she turned towards the dungeon, the others started to follow her as she walked into the dungeon, the interesting tale of Alduin has just only begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Dungeon, the deeper you go the stronger the monsters get. However, on floors 18, 50, and 75 there are safe zones, or floors clear of monsters. Alduin and the others are heading for the safe zone on floor 18.

"How much longer," asked Alfred, in a pestering manner.

"I Believe we're almost there, Mister Stronoff," answered Leafalia.

Suddenly the walls started to shake. Then 10 minotaur's burst out of the walls.

"Ambush," exclaimed Messor.

` The 10 minotaur's surrounded the group, cutting off all exits.

Quickly Torva says, "Blastwave", suddenly a shock wave expanded from Torva's body, stunning the minotaur's, bringing them down to their knees.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Alfred and Cliff both draw their great swords. Alfred and Cliff charge the 4 minotaur's in the back. Torva being a battle mage, pulls out her dagger, confronting 2 of the minotaurs. Leafalia and Messor face another 2 of the minotaur. This left 2 for Alduin to deal with. Not needing to dull his blade this early into an expedition, on such low-level monsters. Alduin raised his fist preparing to fight. After defeating her first minotaur, Torva looked behind herself at Alduin and thought, "Is he suicidal". Alduin charged at the first minotaur, punching through his chest, on the other side of the minotaur Alduin was holding his soul crystal in his hand. As the minotaur disintegrated, Alduin threw a roundhouse kick at the second minotaur, sending its head flying, killing it immediately. When Alduin looked behind at the others to see how they were doing, he saw Messor and Leafalia fighting. Messor was using his staff to block the club of one of the minotaur, while Leafalia was chanting a spell. But the minotaur charged before she finished chanting, panicking Leafalia abandoned the spell and tried to hit the minotaur with her staff. As the minotaur hit her staff, it flinched her, leaving her open to an attack. As the minotaur pulled back to attack, Alduin grabbed one of the weapons dropped by one the minotaur's he defeated. When the minotaur swung its weapon, Alduin threw the club at the minotaur. The club passed close by Leafalia, and ultimately hit directly on the minotaur's head. After all the minotaur's were dead, they returned to where they were originally attacked.

"That seems to be the last of them," said Alduin.

Leafalia approached Alduin.

"What is it Leafalia," asked Alduin

"Thank you for saving me, Mister Alduin," said Leafalia.

"There's no reason to thank me, as long as your safe it's fine, also drop the mister, were equals," stated Alduin.

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Leafalia.

"Alright, lets head out, floor 18 is right only two floors down now," stated Torva.

The group continued until they reached floor 18.

Once the group reached Floor 18 it was almost 10 hours since they entered the dungeon and they were getting tired.

"Alright, let's take a break for a while we can, we will head deeper tomorrow," said Torva.

"That sounds good to me, but I still don't know what our mission even is," stated Alduin.

"I guess now is as a good time as any, we are tasked with investigating a new section recently discovered on floor 16," said Torva.

"Very interesting, are there any new monster variations," asked Alduin.

"No, at the moment it seems as if it had always been there; however, we know it must be new, it was discovered only three days ago," stated Torva.

"Never the less, set up camp, for now, we can discuss this more tomorrow," said Torva, quickly shutting down the conversation.

Alduin cut his losses and left to set up camp on the far right of the campsite. While there was a small town of adventurers on floor 18, the inn price was so high, that they might as well build their own house in the dungeon.

"There is a lake nearby, it would be nice to get a proper bath in," thought Alduin.

After much walking, Alduin passed through a thick line of brush, which hid the lake.

"Finally found the lake," said Alduin.

Alduin removed his clothing, then wrapped a towel around himself, and went into the lake. The lake was almost like a hot spring because crystals in the center of the lake reflect off those at the top of the floor, in turn, they heat up the lake, making it quite relaxing. It was quiet and peaceful until Leafalia came tumbling through the brush further down the bank of the river. At first, Alduin was surprised and then he noticed she was already only wearing a towel.

"That moron, these forests are full of thorns, is she trying to show her body off to every adventurer on floor 18," thought Alduin.

Leafalia entered the lake, sending out a sigh of relief, Alduin understood that feeling. Alduin thought hard about it and decided to stay behind the rock and try to talk to her.

"Leafalia," called Alduin.

"Mister Alduin is that you, where are you," asked Leafalia.

"I am bathing," said Alduin.

"Wait you tried to bathe while I was in the water," asked Leafalia, who was now flustered.

"Actually, you jumped in while I was in here," said Alduin.

"It's fine though, I'll take my leave, enjoy a bath," said Alduin before Leafalia could insist otherwise.

"What the hell are you getting flustered for," thought Alduin, as he made his way to the bank unseen.

Once Alduin left the lake, he reequipped his armor and walked back to camp. Torva, Messor, and Cliff were already making dinner. Alduin walked up to Torva and the others.

"Do you require any assistance," asked Alduin.

"Thank you, but we have this handled, it will be another hour till dinner is ready," said Torva over the cooking pot.

Not having anything else to do Alduin heads back to his tent. Alduin's tent was about as basic as you could get; it was literally a green bag with a buttoned-down flap for a door. Alduin wasn't one for "Luxury", he had more than enough money or vials to purchase a quality tent but to him it was unnecessary. Alduin approached his tent and opened the flap. Inside there was only a carving knife, a small sleeping mat, and the only personal item he brought, which was a leather-bound book written in the language of the gods(Dovazhul).

Alduin laid down on the mat and closed his eyes. After about 50 minutes, there was a rustling in the bushes near his tent. Alduin opened his eyes; immediately alert. He quickly looks over to see his carving knife sitting next to him. Alduin grabs and draws the knife from its leather holster. Then Leafalia's head peaks out from the bushes. Seeing that he had his knife drawn she recoiled, realizing she had forgotten to announce herself. Alduin now assured there was no danger put down his knife.

"I would be more careful about announcing yourself before approaching me," said Alduin.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," said Leafalia, while having a knife drawn at her did frighten her. It was reassuring to her to know that even someone like Alduin got startled.

"What is it you want," asked Alduin.

"Miss Torva asked me to fetch you for dinner, Sir Alduin," Answered Leafalia.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me Sir," said Alduin, annoyed.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry," said Leafalia

"No matter, I am ready to go," said Alduin.

Alduin and Leafalia left the tent and headed towards the other tents.

"Alduin, I've been wondering why you set your tent so far away from the others," asked Leafalia.

"Mostly because it's much quieter," replied Alduin.

Leafalia knew there was more to it than that, but she let it go for now. As Leafalia, and Alduin entered the clearing the others used to set up camp, they saw Torva, Messor, and Cliff sitting by the fire.

"Ah, Leafalia, you're back, and you brought Alduin with you," said Torva.

Suddenly Alfred came stumbling out of his tent towards the fire. Alfred sat down across from Alduin next to Cliff.

"Great, now that we're all here we can eat," said Torva, already making servings.

Alduin sat and ate while the others shared stories from their past adventures.

"When I left the Great Forest, my parents wished me luck, and then I came to Oratoria and joined the Ouranos familia," said Leafalia.

Alfred and Cliff were both taken aback by her story. Alduin wasn't paying attention, so he simply ate in silence.

"Since you seem so keen on being antisocial, tell me Alduin where are you from," asked Torva.

Alduin was surprised at first by this, for a moment he didn't know what to say.

"I come from a land far away from the dungeon, unlike Oratoria the plains are vast mountain ranges, and it is always cold," said Alduin.

"Tell me what the name of the town is," said Torva.

"Its name was **_Vul-Strunmah_** , that is where I was born," said Alduin.

Alduin has to be careful, Zeus wanted his presence in the human world to go unnoticed because **_Vul-Strunmah_** was another name for limbo, which was where Alduin lived when Zeus resided in heaven.

"I see, that is God Tongue if I am not mistaken," said Torva.

"Yes, that is correct," said Alduin. Alduin opened his satchel, and grabbed the leather-bound book he brought, and read, " ** _aal vul strunmah jaaril hi_** (may the dark mountains protect you)," said Alduin. He put the book back into his bag.

The group was amazed, only gods and a chosen few had were taught how to learn the God Tongue.

"Tell me Alduin, did Zeus teach you that," asked Torva.

"No; However, God Tongue is my first language," said Alduin.

"Very interesting, Mr. Alduin," said Torva.

Alduin glared at Torva but said nothing. Their glares were like a battle all to themselves.

"Alduin, I have a question," asked Leafalia.

"By all means, please ask away," said Alduin, who had turned back to normal.

"Do you happen to have a lover," asked Leafalia, who immediately got embraced.

Alduin was shocked by the boldness of the question and by something else as well. Torva looked over at Leafalia with a grin on her face.

"Yes, I did," replied Alduin.

"Did, so what happened, did she leave you," asked Torva, who was only teasing.

Torva had meant this as a tease; However, they soon saw a look on his face that can only be described as pure rage. This rage, however, was not focused towards Torva and the others.

"Sorry, I was being intrusive," said Torva apologetically.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, it has simply been a while since I thought about what happen that day if you still wish to know I will tell you," said Alduin, who looked much calmer now.

"Yes, we want to know," said Leafalia.

Leafalia had to know his story, not to mention that she was very sad when she heard he had a lover.

"Her name was Melie (Melinoe, goddess of ghost), she was an important member of **_Vul-Strunmah_** ; the first time we meet she tried to kill me though," said Alduin.

"Quite a unique love story," said Torva.

"Yes, quite right; after a while, she started to tolerate me, and eventually she came to like me as I liked her. However, since I was in the service of Zeus it made things complicated," said Alduin.

"You too sounded close; what happened, if you don't mind me asking," said Messor.

"You see Melie was the only person to get close to killing me, and since I was in service of Zeus, and Melie was not, some feared that if we were to marry then she would join Zeus. They believed this would change the balance of **_Vul-Strunmah_**. To keep that from happening they killed her, taking her out and in turn breaking me, quite an effective plan if I do say so myself," said Alduin.

The group was taken aback, they knew something had happened, but they didn't expect she was murder.

"Sorry, I had no idea," said Messor.

"Don't be sorry, this happened many years ago," said Alduin.

"You're not that old, you're at most thirty," said Torva.

"Sorry to break the illusion, but this happened 30(million) years ago," explained Alduin.

Now the other was really shocked. They knew he was older than he seemed, but now it sounded like he was at least fifty.

"Wait, just how old are you," asked Leafalia.

"I'm 45 (actually 65 million)," said Alduin.

"while thirty years may seem like a long time to you, it is only a fraction of my life, I was given a special body, that drastically raises my lifespan (lie)," said Alduin.

"Truly unique, regardless it's about time we clean up and go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," said Torva.

The group stood up and said thanks to Torva and Messor for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alduin grabbed all the empty dishes and headed towards the lake to clean them. While Alduin went to the lake Torva went off into the woods. After a while, Leafalia was done with the cleaning and was looking for Torva. Leafalia looked around for Torva, but she couldn't find her.

"Maybe she went into the forest," thought Leafalia.

Leafalia left the campsite and looked around the forest closest to the camp. Then Leafalia heard Torva's voice. Leafalia made her way towards the voice. When Leafalia got closer she saw a clearing. Torva and another man of the Ouranos familia were talking to each other; Leafalia was about to announce herself when she overheard what they were talking about.

"Are you sure we can't just kill him," asked Torva.

"You heard what Ouranos said, he is supposed to be incapacitated and then trapped in the dungeon," said the Man

Leafalia couldn't see the man too well even with an elf's increased perception he hid in the shadows so well that she couldn't even make out his height.

"What is so special about Alduin, I get he can live longer than most humans, but what's so special to go through all this trouble," asked Torva.

"Rumor is that he doesn't live longer but that he has a new body," answered the man.

"A new body, you sure that's right," asked Torva.

"I'm not sure of anything that's how I've lived this long," said the man.

"Never the less, how do you plan on capturing him," asked Torva.

"First, we will administer a low tier poison to lower his speed and strength, then you will lead him down to the Prison(The Prison, is a room of the dungeon that housed a binding crystal that once activated can hold any creature including Leviathan and the gods for at minimum 250 years),then we will ambush him, your mages should be able to handle the sealing spell.

"sounds good, only one question, how will the poison be administered," asked Torva

"Simple it's oral, in other words, a kiss," said the man.

The man threw two pieces of wax wrapped in paper at Torva.

"The white one is a thick wax, and the other one is the poison, apply the wax then the poison so you don't get it on yourself, simply touch lips and it will take effect in 10 hours, so do it before you all go to sleep," said the man.

Torva was slightly irritated at the plan, but she still accepted the task. Leafalia overhearing their conversation quickly snuck away.

"What did I just hear, I have to go warn, Alduin; but why do I care," debated Leafalia in her head.

She debated her feelings all the way back to camp. When she reached the camp Messor, Cliff, and Alfred were putting out the fire.

"Have any of you seen Alduin," asked Leafalia.

"I believe he is down by the lake," said Messor.

Leafalia ran as fast as she could towards the lake. As she reached the edge of the brush she saw Torva lean in and kiss Alduin.

"No, I'm too late," thought Leafalia," thought Leafalia.

Torva pulled back from Alduin.

"What the hell was that," asked Alduin rhetorically.

"Is that how you respond when someone kisses you," teased Torva.

"I'm not in the mood for games Torva," said Alduin.

"Alright, I'm heading back to my tent, feel free to join me if you get cold," teased Torva

"Just go," said Alduin.

With her mission completed Torva headed back to the camp. Leafalia was still down the bank, hiding behind a tree.

"Why does hearing that make me so mad," thought Leafalia.

Alduin finished cleaning the dishes and started to walk back to camp. Leafalia also started to walk back to camp as well. Once Alduin reached the clearing where the camp was set up, Leafalia came out of the forest only a few feet away. Leafalia saw his lips and immediately started to blush.

"Hello, Leafalia," said Alduin.

"Greetings, Alduin," said Leafalia.

"Well if you will excuse me I need to be going," said Alduin.

"Tell him, tell him," thought Leafalia.

Just as Leafalia was about to call out to Alduin, she was interrupted by Torva.

"Alduin, what's taking so long, drop those dishes by the fire pit," yelled Torva.

"Sorry Leafalia, I need to go," said Alduin.

As Alduin walked over towards the fire pit, Torva walked up to Leafalia and leaned up to her ear.

"I know what you heard and what you saw; I would recommend you keep your mouth closed," whispered Torva.

"Yes, Ma-am," said Leafalia.

"Great have a good rest of your evening," said Torva.

As Torva walked back to her tent, Leafalia took a sigh of relief. Alduin noticed something was going on with Leafalia. Once Alduin was done cleaning, he walked up to Leafalia, who was standing in shock.

"Are you alright," asked Alduin.

"Yes, I'm fine," replied Leafalia.

"Alright, if you decide to tell me stop by my tent," said Alduin.

Leafalia thought about those words while lying in her tent. Leafalia finally made up her mind and decided to go to his tent to talk. Leafalia snuck out of her tent later that night. Leafalia wasn't wearing her normal armor, instead, she was wearing a frilly shirt with a medium length skirt. She walked away from Torva and the others tents and towards Alduin's tent. Leafalia approached Alduin's tent. She peeked inside to see if he was awake. When Leafalia poked her head into Alduin's tent, she remembers how last she startled him and he almost threw a carving knife at her. Leafalia immediately put her hand in front of her face. After a while, when nothing happened, she lowered her hand.

"Wait, he's not here," said Leafalia.

Where could he be, thought Leafalia? Leafalia left the tent and wandered around looking for Alduin. When Leafalia wanders into a clearing in the trees she saw Alduin lying down in the middle of the clearing. The Clearing had a natural hill in the center, Alduin was on top of this. Leafalia approached Alduin making sure to announce herself.

"Mr. Alduin, it's me," said Leafalia.

Alduin didn't look at her just continued staring at the ceiling only giving her a wave to acknowledge that he herd her.

"What are you looking at," asked Leafalia.

"Nothing in prearticular," said Alduin.

"Really, you seem very focused to be looking at nothing," teased Leafalia.

Alduin looked at her, his eyes were slightly wet. Leafalia immediately knew he was sad.

"Is something wrong Alduin," asked Leafalia.

"Don't worry just remembering things that I shouldn't," said Alduin.

"It's about Melie, isn't it," asked Leafalia.

"Yes, your right," said Alduin.

"Listen Alduin, I don't know what happened to Melie, but regardless I'm sure she would want you to keep living your life to the fullest," exclaimed Leafalia.

Leafalia quickly covered her mouth, realizing that she spoke more than she should have.

"Your right," said Alduin, looking back to Leafalia; however, his eyes were back to their usual size.

Leafalia was shocked and pleased that Alduin didn't get mad at her. Leafalia now taking a closer look at his eyes, noticed that they had an orange color to them and that his pupils were slightly misshaped.

"Alduin, I've been thinking about your eyes (Leafalia got blush when she realized how this sounded), are orange eyes common where you're from," asked Leafalia.

"Yes, they are common in my species," said Alduin.

"YOUR SPECIES," yelled Leafalia in surprise.

"Well yes, judging by my appearance I might look human, but don't forget my age, as a **Woodland Elf,** you have your ears that set you apart from humans, while I have my eyes," explained Alduin.

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Leafalia.

"Don't worry about it, unlike your ears my eyes are hard to notice," said Alduin, to comfort Leafalia, who was starting to cry.

Leafalia looked up from her sobbing and looked at Alduin who looked at her with a warm smile. Leafalia wiped away her tears.

"Come on Leafalia stop feeling sorry for yourself already," thought Leafalia.

"Anyway it's time to go to sleep, we're going to be very busy tomorrow," said Alduin.

Alduin stood up and started walking back to camp. Alduin stopped in front of Leafalia. He hadn't noticed it until now but Leafalia was a whole foot shorter than him. Leafalia looked down in shame because of her comment earlier.

"Good night Leafalia, and thank you that was just what I needed," said Alduin, petting her on the head before walking out of the clearing and into the forest.

Leafalia's face turned bright red, once Alduin was far away from the clearing Leafalia let all of her emotions out.

"YES," shouted Leafalia.

After calming down Leafalia went back to her tent forgetting all about the poison.


	4. Chapter 4

While Alduin slept the poison crept through his body; even as he awoke, he wouldn't even feel the effects of the poison for another hour. After Alduin woke up, he equipped his armor, grabbed his carving knife, longsword, and finally, he grabbed his satchel and stuffed his journal into it. Alduin walked out of his tent and started to pack up; the group is going to leave their tents and cooking equipment on floor 18, this would lower the amount of weight they would have to carry Once Alduin finished packing he took his things over to the main camp. Once arriving Alduin noticed that the others were already up and preparing to depart.

"Ah, Alduin good timing, we are almost ready to go," said Torva.

"That's great to hear, I assume we will leave all of the tents and cooking utilities here," asked Alduin.

"You are correct, as a reward, I'll make you breakfast," teased Torva.

"Thank you, but no thank you, I'm not feeling too well right now, it shouldn't affect today though," said Alduin as he turned his back and walked off.

"We will talk later Alduin," said Torva, with an ear-to-ear smile.

After another half an hour the group gathered at the entrance of floor 19. Torva stepped up and addressed the group.

"Our mission is on the 20th floor, we should be able to explore the new section by nightfall," said Torva.

The group was fully prepared to fight, Cliff and Alfred had their suits of plate armor and greatswords, Torva, Messor, and Leafalia, wore full mage gear with the signature blue robe and staffs. Torva and Leafalia's staffs was obviously higher quality then the others gear, Torva's had a long segmented brown stalk that looked like it slid down probably to reveal a sword, it had a gold ornamented head with a purple magic stone adorning the top, while Messor had the standard wooden stalk and curved wooden head, and Leafalia had a special Elven staff with a silver stalk and a flower bud ornament with a green magic crystal in the center. Torva, Messor, and Leafalia all had the same uniform underneath their cloaks as well, a brown tunic with 2 breast pockets on either side it was well hemmed, then they had black pants with knee guards. Alduin wore his usual black cloak made of variant dragonhide with a black undershirt and brown pants, along with that he had a brown satchel around his left side which held his Journal, healing potions and antidotes. For a weapon Alduin carried a long sword that was nothing special, it had the enchantment _**Durendal**_ , which made the weapon next to indestructible. Alduin's equipment had one major difference between others of his level, and that was that he brought antidotes for even low-level monster poisons. The reason for this was because unlike most humans who actually have a fairly high resistance for poison, Alduin did not (Maybe because he isn't human, also this isn't fun if he doesn't have at least one weakness).

The group started down the path that leads through floor 19 and into floor 20. Floors 19 – 24 were known as the Large Tree Labyrinth. They encountered more monsters than usual on the way down into the floor, the numbers weren't great enough to pose a threat to a high-level adventurer. However, Alduin slowly felt his body weakening. After fighting large hordes of battle boars, and triffids they reached the entrance to floor 20.

"There were a lot more monsters than I expected," said Leafalia, who was obviously exhausted.

"Your right, there were way too many monsters," said Torva.

The group's gear was scratched up from the small hits they all took. Torva's cloak was cut and covered in battle boar blood. Both Cliff and Alfred's armor were scuffed and marked. Alduin who managed to catch the monster attacks with his hands and dodged whatever he missed had very few scratches from the fights.

"The fearless Alduin has come away without a single scratch, please take me," teased Torva.

"I'm not in the mood for your games, quit it," scolded Alduin.

Before Alduin could push Torva away she hugged him putting her ear to his chest, attempting to listen to his heartbeat to see if the poison was working; however, the moment her head touched his chest Leafalia was already pushing Torva off Alduin with an extremely blushed face. Torva stumbled back attempting to regain her balance.

"Thank you for that, Leafalia," said Alduin with a genuine relief.

"Aw, you guys are no fun; either way it's about time we head down into floor 20," said Torva, suddenly getting serious.

The group kept heading deeper into floor 20, by this point Alduin was starting to really notice the poison's effects. To be safe he downed one of his plant-based poison antidotes, on the chance he got poisoned by a triffid. He noticed that he was slowing down and that he wasn't hitting as hard. By the time they reached their destination, Alduin was having trouble catching his breath. In the meantime, Torva was waiting for his stamina to dip low enough she and the others could attack him. As the group neared the entrance some were mesmerized. It looked as if something burrowed into the wooden wall of the floor.

"What are you gawking at; let's hurry," said Torva.

The others followed Torva into the tunnel. The tunnel was well lit, the walls and ceiling were made of crystals emitting a warm glow. In front of them was a slope made of crystal so slick that it seemed impossible to climb without specialized gear.

"Messor how much rope did we bring with us," asked Torva.

Messor quickly took off his pack and started to count the spools of rope.

"15, 30, 45, 65, 80, about 80 meters," said Messor.

"That should be more than enough, set up a line down immediately," commanded Torva.

After about 5 minutes the rope was ready. The rope was attached to a clip at the top of the slope. Messor with a heavy heave threw the spool of rope down into the abyss. The group slowly started to rappel down the rope. After what seemed like an hour of sliding and 'controlled falling', they reached the bottom with only a few meters to spare.

"We must be near the 30th floor," said Torva.

"I believe you are right; however, I have never seen anything like this even in the Deep Floors," exclaimed Messor.

That was when they saw it. In the center of the room was a kite shaped crystal. This crystal was suspended by four pyramid-shaped crystals attached to the walls.

"WOW, this is amazing, what do you think, Alduin," said Leafaila; however there was no answer.

"Alduin," said Leafalia.

Leafalia turned around and saw Alduin collapsed against the wall of the cave.

Leafalia ran next to Alduin. Seeing this Torva had a big grin that even her sly personality could hide.

"Alduin are you alright," said Leafalia.

"I guess it's about time then," said Torva happily

Leafalia looked at Torva with resentment. Suddenly 10 other members of the Ouranos familia slid down the rope into the cavern.

"Checkmate Alduin~; Leafalia come over here, I've decided I'm going to kill him instead," declared Torva.

Leafalia looked at her in shock. Alduin still against the wall groaned in pain.

"This is my fault, if I had told Alduin instead of looking out only for myself he would be strong enough to put up a fight, I can't leave him, not again," thought Leafalia.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you, why are you doing this Torva," asked Leafalia.

"Stubborn brat, you don't understand, do you; Ouranos ordered this himself," said Torva.

"No way, your lying, Ouranos would never order something like this," exclaimed Leafalia.

"He most certainly would," said Alduin, barely able to speak.

"Seems you're still kicking, well not for long anyway," said Torva gloating.

"Wait, Torva, if Ouranos said to capture him why are you now suddenly trying to kill him," asked Leafalia.

"Simple, I was forced to kiss and get close to him and my charm didn't work at all, so now I'm really pissed off, Ouranos said ' **try** to capture', so I'm going to have some fun, NOW Leafalia get over here," commanded Torva.

"I refuse," said Leafalia.

"Fine then, die along with him," said Torva

Torva started to walk towards Alduin, but Leafalia got in her way. Leafalia stood face to face with Torva. Leafalia was quivering in fear but refused to back down.

"If your feeling so suicidal then you will die first," said Torva, unsheathing the sword hidden in her staff.

Torva readied her sword, staring at Leafalia with intense hostility. Leafalia gulped, she saw her own death staring her in the face. Torva swung her sword at leafalia at a speed which could easily slice her in half. Torva's sword was a foot away from Leafalia when she saw a blur of light dashed between her and the sword. As Torva's sword came down upon Leafalia, there was a loud _chink_ sound. Leafalia opened her eyes and saw Alduin standing in front of her holding Torva's sword only inches away from his neck. Torva's face was filled with shock as she began to process what just happened.

"How are you able to move," exclaimed Torva!

Alduin completely ignoring Torva turned around to Leafalia who had fallen to her knees.

"A-A-Alduin, how are you moving," Asked Leafalia who was extremely nervous.

"It was because you gave me enough time to apply the correct antidote," said Alduin.

Alduin looked Leafalia directly in the eyes; this made her even more nervous.

"Leafalia looks directly into my eyes, [ **Dominance** ], sleep," said Alduin.

Leafalia suddenly passed out. Alduin picked Leafalia up and placed her against the wall. Torva and the others were still in shock from what just happened.

"What was that," asked Torva.

"Nothing you need to know about, now tell me what exactly were your orders," demanded Alduin.

Alduin's calm face from before had completely changed, his eyes were glowing bright orange, there was only one word to describe his current state, that word was annoyed.

"Nothing you need to know," said Torva mocking Alduin.

"Regardless it seems Ouranos hasn't realized who I am yet, so there is no reason to worry," stated Alduin.

"I know who you are Alduin, the burner of the sacred tree," said Torva, proud of herself.

Alduin's face shifted to one of complete boredom. Alduin put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

"It seems you don't know at all, I was worried for no reason," said Alduin.

"I've had it, kill him," commanded Torva.

One of the robed men revealed a bow. The man pulled back an arrow and shot it at Alduin. The arrow whirled towards Alduin, as it approached his head, Alduin suddenly caught the arrow. Alduin had managed to catch an arrow without even receiving a scratch.

"Wha - What, impossible," said one of the other robed men.

"That was quite rude, it seems I will have to teach you proper manners," said Alduin.

Torva looked into Alduin's eyes, as she did what she saw filled her with an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time; for the first time since arriving in Oratorio, she felt true fear.

"He has the gleam like that of a snake in his eyes," thought Torva.

"Tell me, what are you," demanded Torva.

"The time for conversation is over; [ **Release** ]," chanted Alduin.

A sudden chill swept over Torva, and the others. Torva barely managing to keep her sword up; the power radiating from Alduin made every one of her survival instincts scream danger. Suddenly Alduin leaped across the room grabbing one of the men by his throat.

"What the…," said Torva before she was interrupted as her sword was snatched out of her hands, and as she turned around she saw her sword through the man's lower jaw and into his skull.

"Do you still want to know what I am," said Alduin, lowering the sword allowing the corpse to fall to the floor

Torva could only stand in shock as she hadn't even noticed her sword was gone till it was too late. Torva gulped in anticipation for Alduin's answer.

"I have been called many things over the years, Burner of the Sacred Tree, Eater of Worlds; however, I will grace you with the name my creator bestowed upon me. Know my name; I am Leviathan," declared Alduin.

* * *

 **There will be multiple views as characters like Bell, and Ais are introduced into the story. The current set of events will be wrapped up next chapter and Will start to connect with the current story in chapter 6 (I already have most of it written on paper). Now that schools almost finished I should have plenty of time to update the story on a more regular basis. If you have any questions or suggestions please comment them I welcome any criticism.**

 **-Torva Messor**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note, while i know Alduin has revealed himself as Leviathan to the attackers I will still refer to him as Alduin so long as he is in his human form. I'm going to try a new format for POV, so please tell me if this new method was adequate*

(3rd/pov)

The expression on the Ouranos, and Freya familias changed immediately.

"Ru-ru-run," shouted one of the men.

"As if i would let you leave that easily," said Alduin.

Alduin took Torva's sword and threw it at the ceiling at the entrance of the tunnel collapsing it. With that attack their hope dropped once again. The men stared in horror, their only means of escape was cut off.

"Don't tell me you thought you could attack me and get away unharmed," asked Alduin rhetorically.

A group of 2 level 4 mages formed up trying to cast spells to take him out. Alduin raised his arm, aiming for the 2 mages.

"God of fire, grant me your arcanium, give this unworthy soul a sip of your power[Scorching Ray," chanted Alduin.

A beam of warm light erupted from Alduin's palm and rushed towards

The 2 men. When the beam made contact the room filled with the smell of searing flesh. A moment later the beam had ended, and all that was left of the mages was a pile of ashes and a warped adamantite knife. The mages and warriors started to panic forming a battle formation. Torva lacking a good weapon stayed apart from the others.

"Ah, I guess it's time to finish this; however, it seems most of my strength has yet to return," signed Alduin.

Immediately Cliff, Alfred, and two of the robed men, using short swords, charged Alduin.

"Die, monster," said Alfred with a stoic face.

Cliff, and Alfred both brought their swords down on him at once. There was a loud clang as the expressionless Alduin caught both of their swords with his bare hands. Both of them immediately jumped back to put some distance between Alduin and themselfs.

"I expected more from level fives," stated Alduin.

"I wouldn't doubt us if I were you," said Cliff pointing at Alduin's hands.

Both of Alduin's hands were bleeding. The orange blood slowly dripped down onto the floor.

"Allow me to apologise, you are worth more than a warm-up," said Alduin with sincerity

 **(Warning graphic content ahead, skip to next two line break to avoid gore)**

Before Cliff or Alfred could react Alduin rushed and decapitated Alfred with his hand. Cliff looked at his partner in shock. Alduin stood over Alfred's corpse, and slowly turned his head, and stared at Cliff with killing intent. Cliff started to back away fearing for his life.

"Please don't do this, I was only following orders," said Cliff lowering his sword.

"PuT Up yOuR SwoRd boY, ShOw mE tHaT PrIde YOu hAd eArlIeR," said Alduin, as his voice filled with an almost satanic aura.

Alduin charged Cliff, preparing to penetrate his armor but not kill him. Alduin's nails grew into sharply pointed bone daggers, capable of cutting through adamantite.

"Ekkk," screeched Cliff in fear.

Cliff raised his sword, trying to repel Alduin; however, he was far too slow. Alduin's hand penetrated Cliff's plate armor as if it was a peasant's tunic. Cliff cried out in pain as Alduin's hand pierced his chest. Alduin retracted his hand to strike again when he was hit with a fireball.

'Dammit, Messor' thought Alduin.

Alduin forgot to deal with the mages, because of his mistake he was launched into the wall across the room. Alduin's body slammed into the wall creating a crater and filling the wall with cracks. Alduin rose from the rubble with only a few bruises. Alduin looked at Messor with an angry look. As the mages started to prepare their spells, Alduin reached his hand out and grabbed the air.

* * *

 **(Alduin/pov)**

To think they would make me use my powers, that's what I get for underestimating my opponent again,' thought Alduin.

I aimed my arm at the group of mages. They obviously learned from my attack earlier. I would need to use something with a bigger area of attack.

"Blight of a stellar mass, **[Nova Ray]** ," I chanted.

While I chanted, I shifted his body to use Nova Ray. Pulling my arms into a ready stance by my side and pointed my mouth at the group. Once I finished my chant, I opened my mouth and a ball of light started to form between my jaws. When the ball was 3 inches in diameter I closed my jaw releasing a bright beam of light that vaporized all the mages, leaving only me, Torva, Cliff, and Leafalia. I quickly rushed Cliff, jabbing my hand into his rib cage once again; however, this time I took something with me, his heart. Cliff stared at me in disbelief as he reached for the hole left behind from my hand. Crimson blood flowed out of the two holes in cliff as he struggled to stay up. Cliff soon fell to one knee as the blood continued to drain out of him.

"Tell me Alduin, we never had a chance did we," asked Cliff.

"No, you did not; however, you are one of the few humans that have ever made me bleed, congratulations," I replied.

"Hahahahaha," laughed Cliff clearly losing his sanity.

I crush Cliff's heart and consume it, regaining some of my power using my **reclaimer]** skill. Cliff falls to the floor. (I wasn't kidding when I said it would be graphic)

* * *

 **Skill: Reclaimer**

 **The reclaimer skill allows the user to consume the magic center of an organism and regain a proportional amount of mind and stamina; for humans, this is the heart, while with monsters the user can consume magic stones.**

* * *

 **(3rd/pov)**

Alduin turned his attention to Torva who was starting to pull out her hair.

"Impossible, this was impossible from the start," screamed Torva.

"This is your payment for the sin of harming me and those I call friends, now prepare for your death," said Alduin his eyes glowing with rage.

Torva was overcome with fear, without thinking she ran towards the crystal in the middle of the room. Torva's got desperate and was going to try trapping him. Below the crystal was a 50-meter deep pit. The hole was 10 meters in diameter with the crystal in the middle, there was a small walkway about a meter wide leading to the crystal. As Torva ran Alduin gave chase; however, he didn't run as fast as he wanted the despair to taint Torva soul before he was finished. Torva slid and grabbed one of the dead Ouranos familia member's weapons. Torva continued running until she was in front of the crystal holding a steel broadsword.

"Torva, I'm glad you decided to finally face me," said Alduin with a genuine smile.

Torva was scared out of her mind, when she opened her mouth to instinctively make a smart remark, she couldn't even speak.

 **(3rd/pov)**

'He must be low on mind (Danmachi version of mana) if he wasn't then he would have vaporized me," thought Torva.

What Torva didn't realize is that Alduin had plenty of mind left and that he was making the fight last because she threatened Leafalia, one of the few who ever showed him compassion. Finally satisfied with the battle, Alduin charged Torva. Once Alduin was close Torva used her skill **[Null Friction,** this ability allows her to nullify all friction in a 1-meter radius. Alduin suddenly picked up too much speed and glided towards the crystal. As Torva tried to make her way towards the exit she was punched in the gut by Alduin. The punch shattered her rib cage causing her ribs to puncture her heart and lungs. As Alduin slammed into the crystal it reacted to him activating the sealing spell. The exterior of the crystal transformed into a jelly-like substance that started to suck Alduin in. Torva's broken body hit the floor with a thud; Torva was dying because one of the ribs punctured her stomach and the acid was destroying her organs. A white mist slowly erupted from Torva's body and disappeared without a trace, to Leafalia this felt very soul-like. Leafalia slowly came out of her trance to see the crystal swallowing Alduin and Torva bleeding out on the ground. Leafalia ran towards Alduin, who was slowly being engulfed by the cyan blue crystal. Leafalia stood in front of Alduin crying, staring at him, her dark blue eyes locking onto his orange serpent-like eyes. Leafalia noticed a tinge of sadness in his gaze.

"You know, its funny; in the end, Torva still reached her goal," said Alduin, looking at the broken Torva laying on the floor.

"Hang on Alduin I'll break the spell," said Leafalia starting to chant.

"Don't bother, the sealing power of this crystal couldn't possibly be broken, even by me, I simply have to wait for the spell to reach the point that I can be released," said Alduin.

"Alright then, I will come back and release you no matter how long I have to wait," declared Leafalia.

Alduin sat there for a second speechless. Then something really rare happened, Alduin smiled a true smile of happiness, not one of necessity.

"Thank you Leafalia; however, I am sad to say that you could not wait long enough," said Alduin, his smile turning back to his neutral expression.

"What do you mean Alduin, I'm willing to wait as long as it takes," insisted Leafalia.

"Sorry Leafalia, but I'll be stuck here for at least 500 years," said Alduin with an optimistic tone trying to keep Leafalia from crying.

"Wait, what," said Leafalia in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Leafalia, you truly one whom I can call a friend," said Alduin holding out his hand as he was still being consumed by the crystal.

Leafalia took his hand and lowered her head and started to cry, "You idiot," said Leafalia squeezing Alduin's hand. Leafalia stayed still and cried until the Alduin finally spoke.

"Leafalia I need you to look into my eyes one last time, please," pleaded Alduin.

Leafalia looked into Alduin's eye's, and he was crying, this surprised Leafalia and then Alduin activated his ability.

 **[Dominance]** ," Leafalia's pupils went blank as she stood there awaiting instructions, "Return home, never return to Oratoria, and never mention my name or where I am hidden, do you understand your command," Asked Alduin.

Leafalia nodded as if she were a puppet controlled by strings. Alduin looked into Leafalia's eyes one more time and shed his last tear. He snapped his fingers as he thought of the High elf forest. A gray splotch appeared onto a nearby wall and slowly started to transform into a swirling gray vortex.

"Leafalia take this portal to your home and enjoy your life, I'm sorry it is not the one you wanted, but at least you will be safe," said Alduin.

Leafalia slowly walked through the portal, it was almost as if her body was trying to resist **[Dominance]**. When Leafalia was through, the portal collapsed in on its self.

"I've kept my promise Leafalia, now I must sleep," said Alduin to himself.

The Crystal was slowly consuming him inch by inch; however, it was a slow prosses.

Knowing his fate is sealed he gives one last remark, "It's funny Zeus, even though you told me not to seek revenge, my enemy simply put themselves in front of me, leave me for a while Zeus, I need time to think," said Alduin aloud to nobody.

Alduin knew that one of the members of the Zeus familia can use **[Clairvoyance]** , which is a skill that allows one to remotely view another or a group of people. Zeus in his office viewing Alduin, let out a sigh and agreed mentally to allow him some much-needed rest after his many years of loyalty. Alduin was finally absorbed by the crystal completely

'I guess this is my home for the next 500 years, better get used to it fast, I wonder if the others will be okay,' Alduin thought to himself.

In the end, Alduin decided to stop worrying, and to finally get over what happened that day, that truly terrible day.

* * *

 **As promised, I have finished up the "back story" of Alduin or The Leviathan, now I am going to tie it into the main Danmachi story. A warning, I will have to change some of the lore of the series to fit the story; however, most of the lore will stay the same and the parts that are changing, most won't even be noticed unless you have searched the Wiki for the information**. **Before chapter 6 comes out I'm going to make a special bonus chapter. What's in the bonus chapter you may ask, well that's what makes it special.**

 **-Torva Messor**


	6. Special Chapter 1

Special Chapter #1: Abilities

 **In this special chapter, I'm going to briefly discuss some of Alduin's abilities. One of these Abilities is the skill [Release]. [Release] wasn't always a skill, it was originally a "racial" ability of the Leviathan because of the limiter Zeus gave him upon their descent to lower world. The skill allows to Alduin to release a quarter of his power every time he reaches an emotional maximum; however, upon calming down the limiter will immediately re-seal his powers. Alduin has a few spells in his arsenal one of those spells is [Scorching Ray], this spell allows Alduin to harness the power of a sun into a confined beam (obviously nowhere near as hot and as powerful as an actual star). Another "spell" is [Nova Ray] which is a stronger version of [Scorching Ray] and requires Alduin to at least reach his first release. Now you may be wondering "how come [Nova Ray] doesn't have a chant" and allow me right now to say it is completely different than Bell's [Firebolt], because [Nova Ray] is one of the Leviathan's powers so it's the same as a human's ability to run.**

 **Now there is one last major skill that is mentioned and that is [Dominance], this skill allows Alduin to influence a person's thoughts and emotions and if the subject has a weak mind they can be commanded, like Leafalia at the end of chapter 6. There is also the case of Alduin's eye's and appendages changing, as Alduin expanded to Leafalia, when he experiences negative emotions, like anger, jealousy, and sorrow, he will slowly start to turn into The Leviathan. Alduin will also have more abilities in the future especially when it comes to his weapons.**

 **As stated earlier Alduin has a major weakness to poisons and toxins of any kind, this includes alcohol. Torva at the end of chapter 6 used an ability called [Null Friction], which obviously nullifies friction of anything within a meter of her, this can be especially bad for fighters like Bell, and Ais. Another skill mentioned was [Clairvoyance], this spell allows the user to remotely view their target where ever they are (as long as they are in the lower world), I intend to discuss the rest of the Zeus familia later in the story**

 **I hope you enjoyed the special chapter, and maybe I cleared up some of the confusion**

 **\- Torva Messor (yes, I know that I used my name for two characters, it's harder to come up with names than it looks)**


End file.
